


Dejarlo ir

by Natsu



Category: Free!
Genre: Artist Nanase Haruka, Boys Kissing, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La madre de Haruka cree que este necesita una novia. Haruka no quiere a nadie, o por lo menos no amorosamente; hasta que llega Makoto. Su nuevo vecino, un bombero. Con ayuda del joven Tachibana, Haruka espera convencer a su madre de que está bien solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De bocetos y miradas secretas

**Author's Note:**

> Nada de Free! me pertenece.

Esa mañana se escuchaban ajetreos en el pasillo de su piso. También se oían voces (masculinas) que reían, gritaban y comentaban cosas. Haruka estaba haciendo su desayuno cuando las escuchó por primera vez. Alguien se mudaba al departamento contiguo al suyo. No ocurría muy seguido, pero ocurría. En los años que Haru llevaba viviendo en el edificio y ese departamento, había tenido cinco vecinos, de los cuales la última había sido una señora mayor que tenía dos gatos y un canario. La amable mujer había fallecido.

Y ahora alguien nuevo llegaba. Tal vez eran muchos, o una familia.

Cuando terminó de lavar su tasa, preparó la mochila con los lápices, cuaderno de bocetos y acuarelas. Agarró tu teléfono celular y las llaves. Al salir vio frente a la puerta 6 (él vivía en el séptimo departamento) cajas etiquetadas con “ropa”, “vajilla” y “libros” y valijas y mochilas. La puerta del departamento estaba abierta. No le dio importancia, luego lo conocería, y siguió su camino hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salieron dos chicos de su edad. Iban hablando animadamente.

-Pero, Rei-chan-

-Ya te dije que no, Nagisa-kun

Haru aprovechó que la puerta seguía abierta y entró. Al salir del edificio vio que hacía un tiempo fantástico. Estaba soleado pero no hacía calor y había una leve brisa que refrescaba lo suficiente. Comenzó su camino hacia la universidad.

Llevaba ya dos años estudiando Arte. Siempre le apasionó dibujar y pintar. En la secundaria fue miembro del Club de Artes y cuando terminó supo que quería dedicarse a eso. La gente siempre le comentaba lo bien que dibujaba, el realismo de sus trazos y la pasión con la que lo hacía. Tenía la suerte de que en Iwatobi hubiera una universidad dedica a lo que él quería.

Los lunes, martes y viernes la primera clase era dibujo al natural, siempre con un modelo distinto al anterior (tanto en género como en edad). Él cursaba Artes gráficas, Dibujo, Pintura y Escultura, todas las horas repartidas durante la semana.

Cada vez que termina su jornada diaria siempre se dirigía al Café Bar de la esquina. Allí hacían los mejores postres y el café más delicioso que Haru había probado nunca. Aunque pedía lo mismo, cada tanto se daba un gusto y cambiaba sólo para probar algo más. Luego se dirigía a su casa.

Cuando salió del ascensor, la puerta del sexto estaba abierta y de ella salían tres muchachos. Uno era castaño, uno rubio y el otro tenía un color de cabello azulado. Los últimos dos eran los que se había cruzado esa misma mañana.

-¡Hasta mañana, Mako-chan! ¡Qué descanses bien!

-Gracias por todo, chicos

Tanto el rubio como el de cabello azulado llamaron al ascensor y desaparecieron al cerrarse las puertas. Haruka miró al chico castaño mientras intentaba sacar las llaves de uno de los bolsillos. Al sentir una mirada sobre él, el otro lo miró.

-Hola. Me acabo de mudar-anunció con una gran sonrisa brillante. Tenía ojos verdes como esmeraldas y era alto. Haru pudo observar de cerca que su cabello era castaño, sí, pero con un leve toque verde, muy suave, casi imperceptible-. Soy Makoto. Tachibana Makoto

 _Makoto_. Como él, tenía un nombre femenino. Makoto hizo una leve reverencia al presentarse.

-Nanase Haruka-imitó su movimiento. Al alzarse, sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes.

-Un gusto, Haruka ¿Vives acá al lado? ¿En el sexto?-asintió-. Eso quiere decir que somos vecinos. ¡Ah! Disculpa-sacó del bolsillo trasero de su jean el celular y atendió la llamada-. Hola, mamá. Sí, se acaban de ir. Sí, mamá, ya está todo ordenado. Todavía no cené. Sí, igualmente. Buenas noches. Disculpa, era mi madre

-No pasa nada ¿Primera vez que te mudas?

-En realidad, la segunda. Me mudé aquí porque queda más cerca de donde trabajo pero queda un poco más lejos de donde viven mis padres, así que…estaba un poco nerviosa porque no conozco a nadie de la zona y casi no me dejó mudarme. Pero la convencí-rió levemente. A Haruka su risa le pareció alegre y sonora.

-¿Y de qué trabajas?

-Bombero. Soy bombero

 _Bombero_. Que trabajo más…particular. Había que ser fuerte y estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por el otro. Makoto daba esa impresión, tenía una personalidad cálida, amable y fuerte; era el tipo de persona que arriesgaría su vida y todo lo que tiene con tal de salvar a alguien, sabiendo que podía morir. Haruka consideró que, por lo que pudo observar del castaño, ese era el trabajo indicado.

-Bueno, mañana tengo que madrugar. Así que…fue un placer, Haruka-

-Haru

-Fue un placer, _Haru_. Nos vemos

Y con eso Makoto entró a su departamento. Recién ahí, Haruka pudo sacar sus llaves del bolsillo y entrar.

…

El jueves a la tarde, al salir de la universidad, se dirigió al Café Bar. Y como nunca, estaba lleno de gente. Su mesa favorita, la de la esquina que estaba al costado de un gran ventanal que daba hacia un pequeño patio interno con una fuente de agua, estaba ocupada. Haruka le lanzó una mirada de odio hacia los clientes, que ni siquiera notaron cómo un joven los odia por cinco segundos.

Y no le quedó otra que sentarse en una mesa cualquiera que estaba vacía. Pidió lo de siempre. De su mochila sacó el cuaderno de bocetos y lápices.

La puerta se abrió y la campana sonó. Un grupo de chicos ingresaron, hablando.

Al rato un mozo le trajo a Haru su pedido. Cada tanto tomaba un sorbo del café o comía un trozo del pastel, mientras concentrado dibujaba trazos por el papel que dejaba de ser blanco. Aunque no era muy fan de dibujar personajes que ya existían, pero últimamente se la pasaba haciendo bocetos de personas aladas.

-¡Mako-chan! Por aquí

Al escuchar eso, Haruka levantó la mirada y vio que por la puerta entraba Makoto. Se acercó sonriendo a una de las mesas, que estaba ocupada por otras tres personas, y las saludó. ¿Siempre sonríe tanto?, pensó Nanase para sí.

Haruka miró su cuaderno y decidido, cambió de hoja por una nueva. Y comenzó a dibujar, sin querer, a Makoto justo como lucía en ese momento. Con un jean oscuro y ajustado, una remera naranja y un chaleco negro. Lucía…guapo. ¡Ah, Haruka! Concéntrate, se dijo. Cada tanto lanzaba miradas fugaces a las expresiones de Makoto. La forma en la que reía, tomaba café o simplemente estaba ahí, atento, escuchando lo que fuese que sus amigos le decían.

Una vez más levantó la mirada. Le faltaba poco para terminar uno de los bocetos de las caras de Makoto, cuando se vio atrapado. El verde se encontró con el azul. Haruka abrió los ojos y sintió enrojecer sus mejillas. _¡No puede ser!_ ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Makoto había estado observando el nuevo Café Bar del barrio y cuando se topó con un chico de sobra conocido supo que era él. Y estaba dibujando. Lo estaba dibujando a él. Y lo atrapó en el momento justo.

Vio cómo las mejillas de Haru adquirían un tono rosa oscuro y abría los ojos desmesuradamente, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer.

Rápidamente, el morocho tomó sus cosas y sin siquiera mirar a Makoto, salió del bar.

-¿Mako-chan? ¿Estás bien? ¿A quién mirabas?

 

Cuando se despidieron, Makoto corrió hasta el edificio. Ni siquiera llamó al ascensor, sino que directamente subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Sabía que Haruka lo estaba dibujando a él. Y quería saber por qué. Cuando se paró frente a la puerta con un 6 dorado en el medio, dudó. Finalmente, golpeó.

Haruka le abrió la puerta y no parecía sorprendido por la visita de su vecino. Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Luego cerró la puerta. Lo condujo hasta uno de los sillones y él se sentó en otro.

-¿Quieres algo?-le preguntó Haruka

-Sí. En realidad, quiero saber por qué me dibujabas

-¿Cómo sabes que… te estaba dibujando? Podría haber sido otra persona

Makoto se quedó callado, pensando si de verdad estaba bien decirle “porque sé las miradas que me dirigías mientras dibujabas”.

-Simplemente lo sé… ¿puedo ver los bocetos?

Haruka abrió los ojos y luego de un rato asintió y se levantó en busca de su cuaderno. Al regresar Makoto se había acomodado. Se sentó a su lado pero a una distancia considerable, no quería ponerlo incómodo. Le entregó el cuaderno. Makoto lo abrió como si del oro más brillante y valioso se tratase. Con cuidado fue recorriendo cada página, observando los trazos y colores. El amor en cada línea.

Y llegó a las hojas en donde estaba él.

Makoto notó un leve cambio en la forma que tenía Haru de dibujar esos trazos. Notó la perfección con la lo dibujó a él. Con su dedo índice recorrió las líneas negras, cada una de ellas. Pasó de hojas y se vio a sí mismo con unas hermosas y grandes alas en su espalda.

Dirigió su mirada a Haru. El pobre chico deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase. ¿Mostrarle su cuaderno a Makoto, cuando no se lo había mostrado ni siquiera a sus compañeros? Y lo peor, había mirado _ese_ en el que tenía alas de ángel.

-¿Puedo quedármelo?-la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Haru

-¿Qué-quedártelo? Pero…no es muy bueno, es algo-

-¿Que no es bueno? ¿En serio, Haru? Es uno de los mejores retratos que me han hecho. En realidad, es el único retrato que me hicieron

Haruka lo miró a los ojos y se sintió hundir aún más en ese profundo bosque verde. Dios, cómo amaba esos ojos, ese tono tan brillante.

-Está bien-aceptó

Makoto sonrió y con mucho, mucho cuidado lo cortó. Agarró su mochila y lo guardó entre las hojas de un libro, para que no se arrugara.

-Me encanta. Eres muy talentoso, Haru ¡Muchas gracias!

-No fue nada

-Si querías que posara solo tenías que pedirlo. Para la próxima…ya sabes-Haru asintió-. Bueno, ya es tarde. Muchas gracias, de nuevo. Nos vemos

-Adiós

Al cerrar la puerta, Haru se dio cuenta de tres cosas. Que extrañaba la cercanía de Makoto. Que muy pronto le pediría que posara para él. Y que lo quería tener a su lado para siempre.

…

Makoto entró a su departamento. Fue a su habitación y dejó su retrato sobre la mesita de luz. _Su_ retrato. ¡Haruka lo había dibujado! ¡A él! Y con alas de ángel. ¿Eso quería decir que su vecino lo veía como a un ángel? Sonrió para sí mismo, recordando la expresión que Haru puso cuando le preguntó si podía ver su cuaderno. Ese tono rojo tan hermoso y tierno que cubrió sus mejillas. El brillo de sus ojos azul océano, tan profundo, misterioso, interminable. Recordó lo perfecto de cada trazo que componían los dibujos; qué talento, cuanta pasión.

Estaba seguro que el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón no eran normales. Un ritmo tan acelerado sólo lo podía causar una cosa. O alguien, para ser más específicos.

Con la imagen de Haruka sonrojado en su mente, se quedó dormido.


	2. De ligera inquitud y besos ansiados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de Free! me pertenece.
> 
> Aclaración: Tanto Hiyori Nanase como Ryouta Nanase son OC.

-¿Mi…ayuda?-Haru asintió-. Pero ¿cómo? Quiero decir…no es que no quiera. Solo no sé la forma en que pueda hacerlo

Cuando Haru le tocó timbre esa misma noche, se sorprendió. Pero le sorprendió mucho más el motivo de su visita. Haruka había llegado y le había dicho que necesitaba ayuda con su familia. ¿Qué tenía que ver él? Haru le explicó el motivo.

El día anterior había recibido la visita de sus padres. Desde las fiestas navideñas no se veían, así que volver a verlos le puso muy feliz. Durante la cena la madre de Haruka soltó la bomba.

-¿Tienes pareja hijo? Creo que ya es hora de buscar una novia y establecer una relación

¿Novia? ¡Ja! Haruka apenas podía establecer una amistad con cualquier persona. Además si su madre le dijo aquello era porque tenía a alguien en la mira (y conociendo su gusto, sería una chica con vocecita fina y molesta, capaz de dar a luz a un par de pequeños. No, a Haru no le gustaba) y solo quería saber qué es lo que pensaba Haru acerca de formar una familia. Así que decidió que por una vez debía hacerle la contra.

-En realidad, sí. Estoy saliendo con alguien

Y pensó en una persona. Makoto.

A Makoto le dijo que solo lo presentaría un par de veces frente a su familia. Y una vez que ambos estuvieran lo bastante convencidos como para dejar de molestarlo, Makoto sería libre de nuevo.

-Está bien-aceptó después de pensarlo bien. Soltó un suspiro-. ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que tu familia se va a quedar?

-Toda esta semana. Estaba pensando que mañana podríamos ir a cenar y presentarte. Si no tienes nada que hacer

-No, mañana es mi día libre

-Genial. Muchas gracias

En eso sonó el timbre. Makoto se levantó del sofá y fue a atender. Era Rei y Nagisa

-¡Mako-chan! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

-Nos vimos hace dos días, Nagisa-dijo Mako riendo, mientras le correspondía el abrazo al rubio. A su lado, Rei sonreía.

Haruka observó la escena. Makoto tenía amigos que lo adoraban.

-¿Quién es?

-Ah. Rei, Nagisa, este es mi…amigo Nanase Haruka. Vive acá al lado

-¡Mucho gusto, Haru-chan!

¿Haru-chan? Solo su madre le decía así. O lo hacía hasta que el pequeño Haruka de 10 años le dijo que ya era lo bastante mayor como para que lo llame con ese sobrenombre tan infantil. Como sintió que estaba molestando, decidió irse a su departamento.

-Nos vemos mañana, Haru-lo saludó Mako con una sonrisa

Cuando regresó, Nagisa le preguntó:

-¿Mañana? ¿Qué tienes que hacer con él mañana en tu día libre?

-Este…me pidió ayuda con su familia

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

-Nagisa-kun-Rei, siempre rescatándolo-. Esos son asuntos privados de Makoto. Déjalo

-No pasa nada, Rei. Haruka me pidió ayuda con un problema que tiene con sus padres

-¡Pobre Haru-chan!-hizo un puchero que a Makoto le pareció muy gracioso-. ¿Pero no es algo grave, verdad?

-No, tranquilo. Quiere…Haru quiere que me haga pasar por su novio

-¡¡¿¿Eh??!! ¿Su novio? ¿Por qué te eligió a ti, Mako-chan?

-Me dijo que fui la primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza. Me explicó el motivo. Sus padres lo están visitando y su madre le preguntó su tenía pareja y le dijo que sí, que era yo. Solo tengo que fingir mientras se quedan esta semana…Hablando de parejas ¿hay algo que me quieran decir, ustedes dos?

Rei empezó a balbucear palabras y Nagisa se sonrojó. A Makoto le había comentado Rin, su amigo, que esos dos llevaban un tiempo juntos. Así que, ahí estaba. Viendo la forma en la que sus amigos buscaban cómo decírselo.

-Bueno, nosotros…nosotros. ¡Estamos juntos!-gritó Nagisa. Makoto empezó a reírse-. ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿No…no te parece bien?

-Me hace muy feliz escuchar que están juntos. Rin me le dijo la semana pasada. Y en serio me dolió que no me lo hayan dicho antes. ¿Qué acaso no confían en mí?

-No es eso, Makoto-dijo Rei, tranquilo-. No sabíamos cómo hacerlo. Y primero se lo dijimos a Rin-san porque nos vio

-Está bien, está bien. No pasa nada. Ya era hora, ¿no?

Rei y Nagisa se quedaron a cenar, con la gran insistencia de su amigo, quien sonrió cuando al regresar de la cocina vio a sus amigos sentados uno al lado del otro y tomados de la mano.

…

Las manos le sudaban. ¿Por qué? Solo era cenaba con sus padres y Makoto. Makoto. Su _pareja_. Se paró frente a la puerta de su vecino y golpeó. Se escuchó un “ya voy”, seguido del ruido de las llaves en la cerradura. Makoto apareció del otro lado.

Tachibana observó a su vecino. Estaba vestido con un jean negro y ajustado, una remera azul marino que hacía juego con sus ojos. Estaba sonrojado.

-Hola. ¿Estás listo?-Makoto asintió

 

-Un gusto conocerte finalmente, Makoto. Soy Nanase Hiyori-Makoto vio cómo la mujer frente a él se inclinaba levemente, presentándose-. Este es mi marido, Nanase Ryouta

Luego de las presentaciones, pidieron lo que cenarían. Haruka agradecía que su madre haya aceptado (o eso parecía) a Makoto y no lo bombardeara con preguntas incómodas, como solía hacer diariamente con su hijo.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?-ah, había cantado victoria antes de tiempo

-Makoto vive en el departamento contiguo al mío. Él es bombero y…

-¿Bombero? ¿No es peligroso?

-En realidad-Makoto comenzó- sí. Lo es. Pero no hay mejor cosa que la sensación de ver que pudiste salvar a alguien-Guau. Qué respuesta. Hiyori sonrió. Este chico no era lo que se esperaba-. Nos conocimos-retomó el relato desde donde lo había dejado Haruka por la intervención de su madre- cuando me mudé. Haru me ayudó a integrarme perfectamente

Hiyori buscaba algo, algún defecto en Makoto para separarlo de su hijo. Si seguían juntos no iba a tener nietos biológicos. Ryouta apenas hablaba lo necesario. Si el chico hacía feliz a su hijo, no había nada más que decir.

La cena tomó un silencio incómodo. Haruka le lanzaba miradas a su vecino para ver si se encontraba bien. Gracias a Dios le había hecho frente a su madre. Cuando se estaban despidiendo, Hiyori preguntó:

-¿Esto es lo que quieres hijo?

Esto ya es suficiente, pensó Makoto. Había escuchado todo lo que la madre de Haruka le dijo durante la cena. La mujer estaba tratando de _separarlos._ Y él no había dicho nada al respecto, no quería ofenderla. Pero eso ya era mucho.

-Creo que Haruka ya es lo bastante mayor cómo para decidir quién lo hace feliz o no. Y él ya me eligió

-¿Es así, hijo?

-Sí. Ya no necesito que me digan con quien tengo que estar. Nos vemos-y con eso tomó la mano de Makoto y se alejaron.

 

Cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante lejos, soltó su mano. Makoto sintió un vacío.

-Lamento todo eso. Cree que necesito una novia. Pero no es así. No es la primera vez que me lo dice y ya no sé qué hacer

-No pasa nada. Pero pude notar cómo quería a _lejarnos_. Quiero decir…romper nuestra relación. _Falsa_ relación

-Sí. En serio lamento todo lo que te dijo-Makoto sonrió cálidamente y sacudió la cabeza-. Si hubieras conocido a mi abuela, te habría encantado. Y ella te hubiera amado nada más verte

Makoto no dijo nada más.

....

_[¿Cómo te fue?]_

_[Más o menos. Su madre no paraba de decir críticas. Primero con mi trabajo. Eso fue lo peor. Al final le preguntó a Haru, delante mío, yo estaba parado ahí, si estaba feliz con nuestra relación. ¿Puedes creerlo? Haru me dijo que siempre fue así. Entiendo y no me olvido que lo nuestro es_ falso _pero me pareció una falta de respeto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo en serio fuera su pareja?]_

_[u.u Bueno Mako-chan, tranquilo. ¿se tienen que ver de nuevo?]_

_[Sí, el sábado. Porque el domingo se van._

_Creo que…Haru me gusta]_

_[¿en serio? O.O ¡¡¡¡Mako-chan!!!! Estoy tan feliz_

_Rei dice que se alegra mucho por ti. Que Haruka le pareció un chico muy agradable]_

_[Jajajajajaja ¿no pudiste esperar?]_

_[Es algo importante, estas enamorado. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Mucha suerte Mako-chan (o.o)/ ]_

…

Los dos días siguientes Makoto estaba libre. Así que se armó de valor y le preguntó a Haru si quería ir a ver una película. Con él. Haru aceptó.

No sabía sus gustos, pero esperaba que la película sea buena. Haruka se sorprendió al ver que Makoto ya había comprado las dos entradas. Quiso pagar algo pero el otro no lo dejó, diciendo que fue él quien lo había invitado.

Se sentaron y la película comenzó. Estaba bueno, sí. Había partes en las que llorabas de la risa. Makoto apenas había visto un par de veces a Haru sonreía, escucharlo reír era mucho más hermoso. Su risa era agradable.

Hubo un momento en la que sus manos chocaron cuando ambos intentaron agarrar un puñado de palomitas del gran cubo que venía con las entradas. Mako sintió su cálida mano de nuevo. Lo miró. Con la poca iluminación que deba la pantalla pudo ver un leve tono rojo en las mejillas de Nanase. Seguro que él estaba igual.

Cuando las retiraron Makoto no se pudo resistir y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Haruka sonrió. Ahora no podría volver a concentrarse en la película.

…

El sábado los cuatro se juntaron en el departamento de Haruka. Makoto había llevado postre, lo que le pareció muy amable a Hiyori. La cena, a diferencia de la primera, fue mucho más agradable. Al parecer, Ryouta había hablado con su mujer, calmándola.

Hablaron de cosas triviales. Y al final Makoto se dio cuenta de que la familia de Haruka no era tan mala. Solo querían ver a su hijo feliz, nada más.

-¡Beso!-había gritado Hiyori cuando terminaron el postre-. Queremos ver un beso. Mañana nos vamos y quiero despedirme con la imagen de mi hijo feliz

Makoto lo miró. ¿Tenían que besarse frente a sus padres?

Haruka no sabía qué hacer. ¿Y si Makoto no quería y se sentía obligado? Se acercó al muchacho más alto, dándole a entender que lo iba a besar. Se le acercó y lo tomó suavemente de los hombros. Hizo que Makoto se agachara un poco, porque esos quince centímetros de diferencia lo mataban. Una vez que sus ojos estuvieron, Haruka lo besó en la mejilla. Un beso corto, dulce y húmedo.

-Vamos, Haruka. Eso no es un beso

Suspiró. Al mirar a Makoto, este asintió. Está bien, le decía con la mirada. Se acercó a él otra vez. Y con mucho cuidado rozó sus labios con los otros. Los labios de Makoto eran carnosos y cálidos. Tachibana tomó entre sus labios el labio inferior de Haruka y lo mordió levemente. Nanase alzó los brazos y entrelazó sus manos en la nuca; Makoto rodeó con un brazo su espalda y con el otro la cadera, acercándolo más. Con su lengua rozó la boca ajena, pidiendo permiso para entrar; Haruka se lo concedió. Y sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse, a jugar la una con la otra. Cuando respirar fue necesario y no se pudo alargar más el beso, se alejó, sonriendo. Haru apoyó su frente en el hombro contrario, incapaz de alejarse, de _dejarlo ir_. Su padre silbó, su madre contenía una risita.

\- Mañana a las cinco, en mi departamento. Quiero dibujarte-dijo antes de sonreír e inclinarse para besarlo nuevamente.

…

Al día siguiente, Haruka lo que menos hizo fue dibujar a Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El final! Tenía tiempo queriendo escrbir algo en donde Mako es bombero y aunque en el ending se ve a Haruka como cocinero yo sigo pensando que se va a dedicar al arte. Obviamente, infaltable el Reigisa que le pone humor y amor a todo. Creo que nada más, si el fic te gustó mi trabajo está cumplido. Como siempre, se agradecen reviews. Saludos.


End file.
